CCSG funds are used to support external (EAB) and internal (lAB) advisory boards. The groups analyze the plans and progress of the cancer center and make recommendations to the Director. The prior review in 2004 noted that the Planning and Evaluation was excellent to outstanding, with few limitations and noted that the use of EAB, lAB, Scientific council and executive committee,